


Night Moves

by Peckishdragon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Domestic Violence, M/M, Pining, Swimming Pools, the ineffable plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: Summer days turn into steamy summer nights in Hawkins.





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a summer one shot before the release of Season 3! I am so ready!! 
> 
> Not to spoil anything but I do want to say in passing that the tags for Domestic Violence and Derogatory Language are mentioned past tense. They are not a large part of the story, but they do need to be warned for.

In an ideal world, Billy wouldn't have been caught dead working at the public pool in Hawkins, Indiana. However, the transmission going out on the Camaro had sealed his fate for the summer of '85. The local body shop wouldn't hire anybody under the age of 21, and he balked at the idea of working at the movie theater. The mall would have been ideal, but without wheels, it was a bit out of the way. Especially since only losers took the bus. 

Looking at the silver lining, at least Billy could work on his tan. 

Billy sat back in his tall chair, the late June sun beating down on him. The stupid whistle around his neck a hot blister of metal on his chest, as he kept his gaze fixed on the flock of sheep in the fetid chlorinated water. His sunglasses hid his bored gaze from the adoring stares of half the married women in town. They all came to bring their brats to the pool, they stayed to watch him in his tiny red life guard shorts. 

His cheap drugstore shades were worth every penny though, as they hid his obsessive gaze, as he stared at fucking Steve Harrington. The other man sitting lounging on a chair just across the hot cement. His gaggle of violent offenders, his own step sister included, splashing each other in the most obnoxious manner. 

Billy was forced to tear his gaze away from that luscious ass wrapped in sea green board shorts, as a screaming brat with a saggy diaper started screaming bloody fucking murder. The whistle burnt his lips as he blew it as hard as he could at the child running across the pavement. He couldn't wait for the ten minutes of adult swim so he could get away from this bedlam. He hated children with a burning passion. He hated chlorinated water and getting his hair wet. He absolutely hated Hawkins Indiana. But most of all he loathed with all his heart Steve fucking Harrington, and his delicious ass. 

Steve hoped like hell that the money he had paid for his Wayfarers hid the fact that he was starting at Billy Hargrove in his tiny as fuck red shorts. He was pretty sure if Hopper was here, the sheriff would be forced to arrest Hargrove for indecent exposure or corrupting youths or something. 

Ice cold water rained down on his overheated skin, like shards of fucking blistering cold, as Dustin shook himself like a wet, fuzzy dog. “Hey dude, pizza!” The teen crowed as he sat down on the flimsy, hot plastic of the lawn chair. 

“Don't call me dude,” Steve muttered back, distracted by the angry pout of Billy Hargrove's pornographic lips as he blew his whistle at some poor innocent toddler running angelically through water puddles. 

“Dude, you said you were treating us to pizza,” Dustin continued to wheedle charmingly. The rest of the gang was there too, Mike and Jane disgustingly cute, as they whispered sweet nothings at each other. Lucas and Max were shoving each other, and of course the red headed girl was winning the match. Will was spread out on his own lounge chair, his fair skin turning pink as he drew in a huge art journal. 

“I meant at the pizza place, where they serve actual pizza,” Steve sniffed haughtily. “Not cardboard covered in ketchup and something from Hawkins Lab pretending to be cheese.” 

“The pizza at the pool is the best, after swimming,” Dustin argued hotly, offended. “There is something about it that is magical.” 

“Well yeah, at $1.25 a pizza it had better be magical,” Steve muttered. “Fucking highway robbery.” 

“Dude, you sound so fucking old right now,” Dustin snorted. “Like Mike's dad.” 

Steve turned to stare at the kid, “you are dead to me.” 

Dustin cackled like a loon, “you fucking love me loser.” 

The two continued to bicker as the lifeguards blew their whistles and a loud klaxon sounded, signaling the most dreaded ten minutes of every hour. Adult swim. The kids all moped and cried. Temper tantrums were launched, melted ice cream splattered the concrete as the kids all rushed to the concession stands; hands sticky with ill gotten wealth, wheedled from their parents. 

Billy climbed down from his chair, stretching as he reached the bottom. Adult swim was the best. He could tune out the screaming kids. They weren't his problem for a glorious ten minutes. A couple of his fellow lifeguards sent him flirty looks as they walked past him. He arched an eyebrow, and sent them what he knew was a cocky as fuck grin. 

Back home in California his friends had called it his panty dropper smile.

It had always worked for him. Even when Billy had no intention of following through, it was ingrained in him to share it with the world. Pretty girls, pretty boys. It didn't matter to him who took him up on it. Though in Hawkins, he had to be a bit more discerning on his perusal of those pretty boys. Or to be honest; pretty boy, singular and annoying. Billy might be a colossal douche to Max, but he knows why they moved to Hawkins and it wasn't the brat's fault. 

Neil had caught him with a boy in his room. Jeremiah had been exactly his type; fit as fuck and eager to grind on his dick. 

Billy still had scars from that encounter. He had been so into it, that he hadn't heard Neil enter the house or even his bedroom. It had been hands around his throat that alerted him to his father's presence. Then the sudden brutal introduction to the bedroom wall, as he was tossed like a rag doll into it. 

Jeremiah hadn't wasted anytime getting the fuck out of there, and Billy hadn't held that against him. Neil had been out of control that day. Pummeling Billy with his fist, and then his belt. The buckle cutting into blooming bruises, as Neil railed at him for every little slight the old man felt Billy had delivered. From being born, to being a god damn fairy and everything in between. Billy had been pretty sure he was going to die that night. 

It had taken a week before Billy had stopped pissing blood. He had dragged his ass to school after that first day of recovery. If you can call being passed out on the bathroom floor the road to recovery. School had seemed like the safer option. He couldn't recall much of that week, it had been a blur of pain and gaping stares. Jeremiah had never spoken to him again, not that Billy had blamed him for that either. 

Two months later Neil had married, and they were hauling ass across the midwest to the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere. Billy was going to get out. He had kept his grades up, his basketball skills sharp and officially had a scholarship out of state. All he needed was his car fixed and some money for books and he was going to be set for the fall. As long as Neil didn't kill him before then. 

Which had led him here. The god damn pool, staring at Steve Harrington's ass. A gaggle of kids following him to the concession stand like a bunch of demented ducklings. How was this his life? '

Steve caved, and bought the gang their disgusting personal cardboard pizzas, with those weird tiny triangles of fake pepperoni. Jane had a neon blue tongue from her blue raspberry slushie. Dustin was getting sugar high on Fun Dip. The rest of the gang was sipping on a shared cherry Pepsi. A pack of younger kids were smoking their sugar cigarettes as their mothers sat around smoking the real ones, as they gulped Diet Rite and gossiped. It was a typical day at the pool. 

And Steve couldn't tear his gaze away from sun glinting off the gold in Billy Hargrove's curly hair, as he strutted around the pool perimeter, his shorts too short and too tight. It was so fucking inappropriate to be sitting here surrounded by kids with a fucking stiffy. He was distracted by his raging boner by Dustin whispering furiously to Will. By the look on Will's face, Dustin was about to stir up trouble. 

It was what the kid was best at, after all. 

“Do I want to know?” Steve called over to the duo. 

“Nope,” Dustin shook his wet curls cheekily. “You'll see after my master plan is executed.” 

Will shared a long suffering look with Steve, before going back to his thick art journal. The kid had always been quiet, but more so lately. Though he did seem more centered than usual. Steve wondered if it was the pairing up of half the gang. Will didn't seem to be jealous, but who really knew what was going on with him. 

Soon enough adult swim was over, to the excitement of every child over the age of two. Steve followed the gang back to their staked out area. It was next to the deep end, with the high dive and diving boards providing some entertainment. Only the braver of the kids went off the high dive. So of course all the gang had to prove themselves over the summer. Lucas was the craziest. Doing flips and summersaults off the edge. Max was always trying to one up him, but had yet to try something truly crazy. 

Mike had done the plunge once and came back muttering about the quarry. Nobody had asked if he had wanted to go back up. Jane didn't seem to have a problem with it, but she didn't seem to see what the fun was either. 

So when Dustin started to make his way over to the high dive, Steve didn't really question it. Everybody and their mother knew that Dustin had a raging crush on Yvonne, a pretty red head life guard who was working the boards. Steve remembered the urge to show off in front of crushes. Hell he wasn't sure if that need to peacock every really went away. Steve really wanted to show off for Billy Hargrove, which would only end in a disaster. And what the hell would he show off? 

He was drawn out of his sun fevered daydream of Billy watching him with awe in those pretty blue eyes, when Dustin went plunging from the high dive. The startled scream ripped from the teen's lips suggested that he had slipped. Steve froze at the lip of the pool, unsure what to do. A tan body raced past him, diving smoothly into the pool. Steve stared blankly as Billy pulled Dustin to the hot concrete, hoisting the kid over the side. 

Billy was poised to start CPR, as the teen lay limp in the glaring sun. He tilted Dustin's head as he cleared his airways. He tilted down and started compressions. He counted to 30 and leaned down to start mouth to mouth, only to have fingers curl into his long hair, and a tongue brush his. Startled, Billy allowed it for a second, before pulling back and staring at the little Lothario in front of him. 

“What the fuck?” Billy snarled. 

The kid's eyes shot open as he gaped up at the lifeguard. “You aren't Yvonne.” He started, afraid he was about to die.

“No shit numbskull,” Billy muttered as he stood up. 

The kids swarmed Dustin, as Steve stood frozen. That fucking little asshole. He was going to ream the ever loving shit out of that kid, for pulling something like this. 

“Oh my god, Max. Your brother gave me my first kiss,” Dustin gaped up at his friends. “And he is a damn good kisser.” 

“Step-brother,” Max breathed, shocked that her friend had survived Billy. “And that's gross dude.” 

Mike, Will and Lucas were all standing there chattering like a bunch of hens. Jane stood to the side, her head tilted to one side as she studied Billy curiously. Steve wanted to have enough hands to grab the lot of them by their ears and drag them out of there. 

Dustin was still sitting there, looking awestruck and half way to love. With Steve's crush. Not cool. He was going to have to have a talk to the teen about poaching and how it was not on. He was not sure what he was more upset about. Almost killing himself to get some action, or the fact that Dustin was getting action from Billy Hargrove. 

“It's time to go,” Steve finally choked out. “Your mom is going to kill me,” he groaned to Dustin. 

“Why would my mom even find out?” Dustin barked.

“Dude, everybody is going to know,” Lucas snorted. “Mike's mom is here with Holly, and she saw it. You'll be grounded by the time the street lamps come on.” 

“God damn it,” Dustin groaned again. “Worth it,” he sighed happily.

“Come on Romeo,” Steve muttered grumpily, “get your shit around.” 

The teens were looking at him oddly, except for Jane who had a small smirk on her pretty face. 

Steve dropped all the kids off at their respective houses, leaving Dustin for last. 

“You know that was a horrible idea, yeah?” Steve turned to Dustin as he put the car park. “You were lucky you didn't hurt yourself, or that Billy Hargrove didn't kill you for that stunt.” 

Dustin pouted for a few seconds, “I know,” he sighed. “I just wanted my first kiss, you know?” 

“Hey I get it,” Steve knuckled the teen on the head. “Still not cool, and you are going to get grounded for the rest of the summer.” 

“Seriously worth it,” Dustin sighed dreamily. 

“No, just no,” Steve whacked his friend upside the head. “No.” 

Dustin glanced at the older teen, “what so are you going to own up to liking him yet, or what?” 

“What are you nattering on about?” Steve hedged carefully. 

“Oh come on dude, we all know you are carrying the bone for Max's brother,” Dustin cackled. “You are not good at subtle.” 

“I can be subtle,” Steve muttered defensively. 

“Sure you can,” Dustin grinned. “But seriously man, you are so obvious.” 

Steve stared at him open mouthed, denials stuttering on his tongue. 

“I'm a science geek dude, I base all of my hypothesis off of observation and experimentation,” Dustin's nose was wrinkling with indignation. “So one: you take us to the pool every day.” 

“What does that prove?” Steve snorted. “Other than I am a good friend.” 

“You have a pool at your house,” Dustin laughed. “And better pizza there too.” 

Steve couldn't deny that. 

“Two: you stare at him like you used to stare at Nancy,” Dustin continued on. “Only less like he's Princess Leia and more like he's Han Solo.” 

“I'd bone either Leia or Solo,” Steve muttered. 

“No shit,” Dustin confirmed. “I mean who wouldn't?” 

“Getting off track here,” Steve poked Dustin in the face. “I don't like Billy Hargrove.” 

“I didn't say you did, I said you liked him. Like-Like him,” Dustin hummed like this made perfect sense. “I don't think anybody really likes Billy. Except for maybe El.” 

Steve groaned and turned off the car. “Come on brat, let's go and face the music.” 

“Ugh. Seriously,” Dustin whined. “Stay for dinner and mom will forget about grounding me.” 

“Yeah no,” Steve shot back. “You decided to act out your master plan, and you now can deal with the consequences.” 

“Mmm. Worth it,” Dustin repeated distractedly. “Your boy can kiss.”

Steve didn't bother hanging around to see Dustin face the music. The sun was sinking lower into the horizon, and the pool would be closing soon. 

By the time Steve pulled into the pool, the parking lot was deserted. The pool itself was strangely quiet. After all the noise that polluted the area during the day, the silence was unnatural. Billy was leaning against the red brick wall that made up the gate into the pool area. 

“You're late,” Billy snapped peevishly, his hips jutting out from the wall. 

Steve grinned charmingly at the other man, as he got out of the car “Sorry had to drop the kids off.” 

“Yeah, speaking of your kids,” Billy sneered. “Tell that brat to keep his tongue out of my mouth in the future.” 

Steve leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Billy's sneering mouth, tasting cinnamon for just a moment. “Dustin said his master plan was worth it, even though it deviated from the original.” 

Billy lifted his hand to the back of Steve's neck, tangling his fingers into the hair at his nape. “of course it was. He was kissing me.” Billy jerked the man forward, initiating a proper kiss, not that joke of one. It was still the best kiss of his life. Since the first one, in the showers of the locker room after basketball. 

Billy was addicted to kissing Steve Harrington. Had been for months. Steve sighed into his mouth, his hands ghosting over Billy's hips, lingering for just a moment on that lush ass he had been staring at all day. It was still covered in cheap red lifeguard shorts, that clung to him indecently. 

“Wait a minute pretty boy,” Billy murmured, his head thunking back against the red brick wall. “Don't get ahead of yourself.” 

Steve nipped at his ear, and then his throat. “Should we go somewhere else, somewhere more private?” 

“Nobody can see us here,” Billy pointed out. “No lights, and the gate is private enough.” 

“Then why did you tell me to wait,” Steve laughed as he playfully bit Billy's pale pink nipple. 

“Cause I think your cute when your frustrated and horny,” Billy laughed. 

“You're an asshole,” Steve mumbled as he kept sinking lower. 

“You love it,” Billy sighed as he leaned back, his fingers in Steve's mop of hair. He groaned lowly, as questing lips skimmed down the sensitive skin of his stomach, past the waistline of his cheap polyester swim trunks. He knew the damn trunks were clinging to his hard on. He definitely couldn't hide how much he enjoyed Steve's attention. 

Oh and those lips were on him now. Teasing him through the fabric as Steve's long fingers groped his ass and he mouthed his dick. God Harrington was a dirty fucking bastard, and his mouth felt so good. It would be even better if he took off the trunks. Billy rocked forward, wanting to feel more. 

Steve pulled away and rose to his feet. Billy could feel the damp fabric from Steve's mouth clinging wetly to his dick. “Come back,” he groaned, his fingers clenching Steve's hair. 

“Whose frustrated and horny now,” Steve called back as he slipped away from Billy, leaving a few strands of hair behind. 

Billy growled lowly in his throat and raced after the other man. His legs were jelly, and his dick was rock hard, so it was less of a run and more of an awkward shuffle. Billy pinned Steve, who was laughing breathlessly against his stupidly expensive car. Steve turned around and leaned against the passenger side of the BMW, as though it was his choice to be plastered between the hot metal and Billy's body. 

Billy fitted himself between Steve's long legs and thrust. Steve moaned and re-adjusted himself so that they were pressed together more closely. 

“Take me out of my shorts,” Billy bit out roughly, as one of Steve's legs wrapped around his thigh as they ground against each other. “Then take yours out too.” 

Steve groaned but actually listened to what Billy had to say. Which was something different, for a change. Then they were both free of their shorts, hot and hard and grinding together frantically, the car rocking with each thrusts. Billy stiffened as Steve bit at his mouth, frantically using each other to get to their releases. Steve came first, his hips juddering with aftershock. Billy moaned, and forced the other man around. His fingers tight on Steve's, as he rocked his aching dick between the man's ass cheeks, riding the furrow. He wanted inside him, but they hadn't talked about that yet. For now, Billy just wanted to feel that lovely ass. Everywhere. Eventually around his dick. His tongue, his fingers. 

Just the idea had him coming, like a freight train. 

Billy slumped against the heaving man, sweaty and sated. These rides home were the highlight of his day. He might be leaving at the end of this summer, but Billy was going to make his last summer in Hawkins something to remember.


End file.
